<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В сияющих доспехах by timid_owl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184571">В сияющих доспехах</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl'>timid_owl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, it's er mostly humour really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гэвин выпивает сомнительную дрянь в крайне сомнительном баре. РК предусмотрительно оказывается рядом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В сияющих доспехах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сам пошутил, сам подро... кхм, посмеялся<br/>Дополненный вариант на челлендж @ZAlierra_ https://mobile.twitter.com/ZAlierra_/status/1272821805628231685</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Не смотрите так, Гэвин, вы дыру во мне прожжете.<br/>
- ...<br/>
- Это единственный доступный выход. Помимо госпитализации, конечно.<br/>
- #!<br/>
- Да-да, вы дали это понять и в прошлый раз. Могу посоветовать вам закрыть глаза и думать о расследовании.<br/>
- #@!<br/>
- Это была шутка, Гэвин. Вы сами советовали мне освоить тривиальный юмор.<br/>
- ...<br/>
- Правда, вы использовали несколько иные термины. Вы порой исключительно красноречивы, Гэвин, вы знаете?<br/>
- ...!<br/>
- У вас будет возможность вновь проявить себя в полной мере, как только к вам вернутся речь и моторика. То есть довольно скоро, по моим расчётам.<br/>
- .<br/>
- Кстати, хочу вам напомнить, что порча госимущества вам все еще не по карману, так что лучше не стройте слишком грандиозные планы.<br/>
- .<br/>
- Откройте рот, Гэвин.<br/>
- ..?<br/>
- Откройте, мне необходимо провести последние анализы. Вы все еще можете выбрать госпитализацию. Я лично передам дело Лейтенанту Андерсону и Коннору на время вашего отсутствия. Уверен, со всеми собранными материалами им не составит труда завершить расследование до вашего возвращения в участок.<br/>
- ...<br/>
- То-то же.<br/>
- .<br/>
- Ещё немного. Нужны образцы слюны, а ваше упрямство сейчас совершенно неуместно.<br/>
И я бы посоветовал вам в следующий раз внимательнее следить за тем, что вы тащите в рот, Гэвин, другой нейролептик мог бы отправить вас прямиком в кому.<br/>
- ...<br/>
- Расслабьтесь, Гэвин, ваш уровень стресса вырос до девяноста семи процентов.<br/>
-<br/>
- Вам удобно? В полевых условиях, боюсь, я не могу обеспечить вам более комфортных условий.<br/>
- ~<br/>
- Дышите, Гэвин, это всего лишь я.<br/>
- ~~<br/>
- Вот так, не так уж и страшно, да?<br/>
- !!!<br/>
- Вы хотите сказать, что ненавидите меня, Гэвин? Вижу, вам неймётся.<br/>
- . . .<br/>
- Хотите чтобы я остановился, Гэвин? Ну?<br/>
- !..<br/>
- Я так и думал. Кивните, если мне стоит продолжить.<br/>
- _|_<br/>
- Кив-ни-те.<br/>
- . .    .<br/>
- Так намного лучше. Вы ведь проходили тренинги о важности согласия, не так ли?<br/>
- .<br/>
- Я считываю все ваши показатели Гэвин. Я не наврежу.<br/>
- ...<br/>
- Кстати, о показателях...Вы знали, что ваш рабочий вотч синхронизирован со мной? Все не находил случая вам сообщить.<br/>
- . . ?<br/>
- Что даёт мне доступ - в том числе - ко всем роликами, которые вы запускаете в обеденный перерыв. Те, что совпадают с вашими походами в уборную особенно впечатляют. Но, для справки, отнюдь не все андроиды столь... экипированы. А с серией rk роликов действительно нет, можете перестать тратить время - Коннор постарался уже давно.<br/>
- ..#<br/>
- Румянец вам к лицу, Гэвин.<br/>
- @!<br/>
- Смотрите на меня. Это улучшит стимуляцию коры головного мозга.<br/>
- ..!.<br/>
- Колени шире, Гэвин. Давайте, я не могу все делать один.<br/>
- Оох!<br/>
- Видите, Гэвин, позитивный эффект на лицо. Мне хотелось бы его усилить: кивните, если согласны попробовать.<br/>
- !<br/>
- Это был кивок? Вам стоит выражаться разборчивее, если хотите чтобы...чт?.. Эта рубашка - собственность Киберлайф, будьте с нею аккурат... Что ж, каждую пуговицу вам придется возместить в отдельном порядке.<br/>
- ...<br/>
- Так лучше?<br/>
- ! !<br/>
- Действительно. Мои языковые сенсоры очень чувствительны, Гэвин.<br/>
-  Черт! Ах!<br/>
- Осторожней! Вы испортите мне волосяной скин. Гэвин, это... Чувствительные ₠нсоры...∏одøжди...╥е...⑈..Гᑔвин!.ιlι..Гэ...!<br/>
- Ммнгх! Мать твою, Рич! Господи, блядь, Иисусе!<br/>
- ...<br/>
- ...<br/>
- Ваше состояние стабилизировалось.<br/>
- А твоё?<br/>
- Большинство процессов были удачно перезапущены.<br/>
- Это значит - да?<br/>
- Это значит, что я бы предпочёл обсудить ваше самочувствие.<br/>
- Блеск!<br/>
- Возможно, осмотр у врача все же не будет лишним?<br/>
- Возможно, тебе наконец-то стоит заткнуться! И... ну... что там высмотрит врач, чего ты не унюхаешь и не оближешь первым.<br/>
- Мне кажется, вы пытаетесь мне что-то сказать, Гэвин.<br/>
- Ох, да за что мне, блядь, все это. Прекрати лыбиться и иди уже сюда.<br/>
- Я уже говорил, что вы потрясающе красноречивы?<br/>
- Да-да, ты тоже иди нахер... Да...Господи, да, Рич!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>